El hobby que nos unió
by Ean95
Summary: Sakura, una gran lectora, se ha quedado sin ninguna lectura. Decide ir a la librería a buscar un libro nuevo. Además se acerca su cumpleaños y su amiga Ino le está preparando una gran fiesta.


Sakura se levantó temprano aquel sábado, y ella no solía hacerlo. Pues ella era bastante vaga y le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde en la cama, ya que hay que aprovechar los días que no hay que ir a clase, o al menos eso pensaba ella.  
Pero ya que se había levantado temprano ese día, decidió aprovechar. Desayunó un Cola - Cao y un par de tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, su favorita. Y te preguntarás, ¿por qué un Cola - Cao? Pues porque aborrecía el café. Nunca le había gustado.  
Después de desayunar, se dio una agradable ducha caliente y relajada. Lavó su cabello corto y rosado, porque tenía el pelo rosa. Era teñido, aunque desearía que fuera natural, adoraba como le quedaba ese color. Contrasta a la perfección con su piel, que era bastante pálida.  
Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió decidió ponerse a estudiar, los exámenes estaban cerca y no podía permitirse suspender, aunque nunca suspendía, ella era más de aprobar por los pelos.

Estuvo dos horas estudiando como una loca hasta que se aburrió. No estaba mal, ni siquiera se había distraído como siempre le pasaba. Le apeteció leer un rato. Una de sus grandes pasiones era la lectura. Le encantaba desde que era un niña. Fue hasta una enorme estantería que había en su sala de estar. Después de mirar todas sus lecturas, se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía leer alguna de esas. Así que cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle. Iría a la librería a mirar las novedades.

Fuera hacía bastante frío, el invierno había decidido quedarse un poco más ese año. Cerró su abrigo y se puso un gorro de lana en la cabeza. Le encantaba como le quedaba el gorro con su pelo de color rosa. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles que ya empezaban a florecer. Estaban ya a 19 de marzo y se acercaba su cumpleaños. No le apetecía mucho celebrarlo ese año, a pesar de las insistencias de su amiga Ino. Aunque sabía que al final terminaría cediendo, como siempre pasaba. Ese año cumplía 21 años.

Llegó por fin a la librería, su favorita. Le pillaba algo lejos de su casa, pero merecía la pena. Allí era donde llegaban las nuevas novedades más rápido que en ninguna otra.  
Entró y saludó a Kakashi, el dueño. Ese hombre le caía muy bien a Sakura, aunque sabía que tenía cierta tendencia por las novelas picantes.  
Caminó por el pasillo de las novedades y comenzó a mirar las lecturas. Lo de siempre; historias sobre amores sobrenaturales llenas de vampiros, hombres lobo, magos... De esas tenía muchas en su casa. Le apetecía una menos vista. Siguió buscando entre los títulos hasta que vio uno que pareció interesante. Estaba en la balda más alta y se estiró un poco para poder alcanzarlo. Ya casi lo tenía, pero resbaló e hizo caer un montón de libros con ella al suelo.

\- ¡Ay! - Escuchó como alguien se quejaba.  
Sakura miró a su lado y vio a un chico de más o menos su edad de pie tocándose la cabeza. Tenía el pelo rubio, algo largo y despeinado. Los ojos eran azules y tenía en las mejillas unas marcas parecidas a bigotes que le daban un aspecto cómico. Llevaba una sudadera naranja y unos vaqueros algo gastados. Era bastante guapo, ese estilo desaliñado le daba cierto atractivo.  
Sakura miró a su alrededor, había un montón de libros a su alrededor. Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a recogerlos del suelo.  
Kakashi apareció por el pasillo, al haber oído el estruendo.

\- No pasa nada Kakashi. - le dijo la chica. - Los pondré en su lugar.  
Kakashi le levantó el pulgar y se volvió por donde había venido.

Sakura puso dos libros en la estantería y se fijo otra vez en el chico que la estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados y muy serio. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no se había disculpado por lo de antes, aunque había sido un accidente.

\- Lo siento, no me he disculpado por lo de antes. - dijo nerviosa. - La verdad es que ha sido un accidente.  
El chico descruzo sus brazos y le sonrió. Luego se agachó y la ayudó a colocar un par de libros que quedaban en el suelo.

\- No pasa nada. Si ha sido sin querer... - le dijo sin dejar de sonreirle. - Aunque me ha dolido bastante. - soltó una carcajada.  
Sakura no pudo evitar reírse también, por alguna razón ese chico le había caído bien.

\- Soy Naruto. - le dijo él tendiéndole la mano.  
\- Sakura. Encantada. - le estrechó la mano.  
Naruto miró el libro que Sakura llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Te vas a llevar ese? - le preguntó señalándolo.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
Naruto hizo una mueca y elevó una ceja. Luego se acercó a la estantería, a la balda más alta, la que ella no había podido alcanzar. Tanteó entre los título y cogió uno por fin. Era un libro verde bastante gordo.

\- Te recomiendo este mejor. - le dijo mostrándole el título. - No te decepcionará, a mi me encantó.  
"El Nombre del Viento" leyó Sakura. Parecía interesante y tenía bastantes páginas, no se aburriría eso sí. Cogió el libro y leyó la sinopsis. Le convenció bastante y decidió llevárselo en lugar del otro.  
Le dio las gracias a Naruto por la recomendación y le pidió disculpas de nuevo por haberle tirado la montaña de libros encima. Él le quitó importancia con la mano y le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Sakura pasó por la caja para pagar el libro. Había cola así que se puso a hojear el libro, a oler sus páginas... Lo normal que solía hacer cuando compraba un libro nuevo.  
Le tocó el turno por fin y se disculpó con Kakashi por lo ocurrido. El librero le dijo que no pasaba nada, los libros no se habían estropeado y él podría venderlos igualmente.

Salió de la librería y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. De pronto oyó como alguien la llamaba, se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto, que acababa de salir de la librería, corriendo hacia ella levantando la mano. Se paró a esperar a que llegara.

\- ¡Uf! Por fin te alcanzo. - dijo sin aliento.  
\- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó ella.  
El sonrió y se revolvió el pelo, despeinándolo aún más. Sakura pensó que el gesto era bastante atractivo.  
\- Quería pedirte tu número. - le dijo él. - Para saber qué te va pareciendo el libro, ir comentándolo... Ya sabes lo típico entre lectores.  
Sakura sonrió.  
\- Vale, te daré mi número.  
Ella le dio el suyo y viceversa y se despidieron diciendo que estarían pronto en contacto.

Sakura pasó el resto de la mañana y toda la tarde leyendo la novela. Naruto tenía razón, no le estaba decepcionando para nada. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido.  
Su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo desbloqueó y vio que era su amiga Ino.

\- Ino! - saludó ella feliz.  
\- Déjate de Ino, Sakurita. - le dijo ella molesta. - Llevo toda la tarde mandándote whatsapps, pensaba que habías muerto o algo.  
Sakura se disculpó con su amiga, que siguió gritándole un minuto.  
\- Si es que es como si lo viera, seguro que estabas leyendo, ¿a qué sí?  
\- Sí. - dijo Sakura con miedo.  
Ino le volvió a gritar y Sakura tuvo que esperar a que se calmara.  
\- Bueno, es igual Sakurita - dijo más calmada. - te llamaba para quedar mañana para ir a un local para tu cumpleaños.  
\- Ino, ya sabes que no me gusta celebrar los cumpleaños...  
\- Me da igual, lo celebramos y punto.- la cortó ella. - Encima que te lo organizo yo.  
\- Bueno, vale Ino. - cedió ella.  
Ino gritó de felicidad al otro ldao del teléfono dejando sorda a Sakura.  
\- Mañana estoy en tu casa a las 12. - y colgó.

Sakura miró el libro y vio que había avanzado un montón. Hacia mucho que un libro no la atrapaba de es manera. Vio la hora que era y decidió cenar. Se preparó un sandwich integral y lo llevó a la sala de estar, donde solía comer.  
Miró su móvil y vio 120 mensajes de Ino. Qué insistente era esa chica cuando se lo proponía. Miró más abajo y vio un número desconocido. Tenía como foto de perfil un zorro. Abrió la conversación intrigada.

" HEYY! ¿Qué tal vas con Kvothe? " 14:30  
" Si no contestas... ¡es porque estás engachadísima! jajajajajaja" 16:18

Sakura se dio cuenta de que era Naruto, el chico que le había recomendado el libro. Se había olvidado de agregarle con las prisas. Lo agregó y decidió contestarle.

" Jajajajajaja. Me has pillado, ¿sabes?" 22:05

Le dio un bocado a la cena y sonó el tono de WA.

" Lo lectores nos entendemos entre nosotros " 22:06  
Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

" Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo " 22:08  
"¿Quieres que quedemos mañana a tomar algo y comentamos?" 22:08  
Sakura lo pensó. Había quedado con Ino, pero eso sería por la mañana así que tendría la tarde libre. Sí, era un buen plan.  
Le escribió a Naruto que sí pero que solo podría por la tarde. El chico le dijo que no había problema. Unos minutos más tarde habían quedado en verse en un cafetería del centro a las cinco.

La mañana fue aburrida. Sakura acompañó a Ino como estaba previsto al local para su cumpleaños. En realidad no opinó mucho, Ino fue quien aceptó el local y pagó el precio dejando la reserva para el 28 de mazo, día de la celebración.  
Sakura deseaba que llegasen las cinco, por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de quedar con Naruto. Ino se lo notó.  
\- ¿Y esa mirada de ensoñación? - le dijo despertándola. - A ti te pasa algo.  
\- Nada, no me pasa nada. - le dijo seria.  
\- ¡Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo! - le dijo su amiga molesta. - Esto es por un chico.  
\- Anda ya, Ino...  
\- Sí, sí... a mi no me engañas.  
Sakura refunfuño.  
\- Ese gesto me lo ha aclarado. Invítale a tu cumpleaños, Sakurita.  
Sakura no lo había pensado, ya que acababa de conocer a Naruto. Anunque la noche anterior se había quedado hablando con él hasta tarde. Podría invitarle, así tendría con quien hablar de cosas interesantes.

Ino se despidió de Sakura al llegar a su apartamento.  
\- Y no lo olvides. - le dijo deteniéndose en las escaleras. - Invítale. - guiño un ojo pícaramente  
Sakura rodó los suyos con fastidio.

Subió y comió aburrida. Lo único que le apetecía era que fueran ya las 5 y poder ver a Naruto para hablar de algo interesante. Porque para que negarlo, Naruto le caía genial. Además tenían mucho en común.  
Miró el reloj, la aguja no avanzaba. Decidió coger el libro y leer mientras llegaba la dichosa hora.

Naruto estaba esperando en un banco de la plaza donde habían quedado. Earn las cinco menos cinco pero él llevaba desde menos veinte. No solía ser puntual y por eso se había esmerado en salir mucho antes, pero no había calculado bien y había llegado demasiado pronto.  
Se había puesto un gorro de lana, pensando que a Sakura le gustaría. La chica le había gustado desde el principio cuando le había tirado aquella montaña de libros. Lo cierto es que él se iba acercar a hablarle cuando le habían llovido todo esos libros.

Sakura llegó puntual y lo vio a lo lejos. Lo saludó con la mano con entusiasmo pero paró, parecía una idiota. Llevaba un abrigo verde y unos pantalones negros a juego con unas botas. Se acercó a Naruto que seguía en el banco sentado esperándola. Se levantó para saludarla.  
Al cabo de dos minutos ya estaban sentados en la terraza de una cafetería - heladería pidiendo.  
\- Para mi un helado de chocolate y nutella. - dijo él.  
Sakura se sorprendió por lo que había pedido.  
\- Yo quiero un yoghurt helado de fresa. - dijo ella.

Sakura le miró sin saber qué decir. Por WA le había costado menos hablar. Naruto pareció notarlo y habló él.  
\- Bueno, dime qué te está pareciendo la historia.  
\- Me encanta, te lo digo en serio. La ambientación, los personajes... todo. - contestó muy animada.  
Naruto soltó una suave risotada.  
\- Soy genial recomendando libros, es... un don. - se hizo el interesante.  
El camarero llegó con los pedidos. Sakura se relamió al ver el helado de Naruto.  
\- Tengo que reconocer que no te hacía comiéndote un helado. Se te veía más de café. - le dijo ella degustando su yoghurt.  
El chico sonrió.  
\- Eso es porque el café y yo no nos llevamos bien.  
Sakura no se lo podía creer. No le gustaba el café y adoraba leer, como ella. Si decía que odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños empezaría a pensar que era un actor pagado.

Estuvieron una hora en aquella terraza, hablando de todo tipo de cosas, riendo sin parar e intercambiando impresiones sobre lecturas. Sakura pensaba que Naruto era el mejor amigo que nunca tuvo. Tenían mucho en común.

Después de pagar el helado y el yoghurt helado decidieron dar un paseo por el puerto de la ciudad. Allí solían hacer actividades al aire libre y montaban puestos de todo tipo. Ese día estaba muy concurrido. Sakura había notado el gorro de lana que llevaba Naruto y se había preguntado si se lo habría puesto para impresionarla. Se quitó esa idea rápidamente de la cabeza.  
De repente vio en un puesto de collares uno que le llamó la atención. Fue corriendo hasta allí para admirarlo más de cerca. Naruto la siguió.  
Era una flor rosa con un pétalo en un rosa más oscuro. Sakura pensó que estaba hecho para ella. Miró el precio y recordó que solo había cogido dinero para tomar algo. Apenada lo dejó en su lugar.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? - le preguntó Naruto.  
\- Nada, es que no tengo dinero para comprarlo. - dijo apenada.  
Naruto miró el colgante era muy bonito, el típico que le gustaría a una chica.

Sakura se alejó del puesto y Naruto tuvo que seguirla para no perderla entre el bullicio. Salieron de los puestos y llegaron a la arena de la playa, pues el muelle donde estaban los puestos acababa ahí. Sakura se sentó en uno de los escalones que había para bajar.  
Naruto se sentó a su lado.  
\- Oye Naruto, puedo hacerte una pregunta.  
\- Dispara. - dijo él mirándola.  
Sakura le iba a hacer la pregunta que tanto le había insistido Ino. Esperaba que aceptara.  
\- Verás es que dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños y querría que vinieras. - le dijo con una sonrisa esperando su respuesta.  
\- ¡Claro que sí, Sakura! - dijo eufórico.  
Sakura se alegró un montón.  
\- Genial, te paso la dirección por WA. Ahora tengo que irme, me lo he pasado genial. - dijo levantándose.  
Naruto la imitó.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya? - dijo triste. - Pero aún es pronto.  
Sakura se disculpó diciendo que tenía que estudiar.  
\- Bueno, pues que te sea leve. - le guiñó un ojo.  
Sakura se acercó a él y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca. Luego se despidió diciendo que estarían en contacto.  
Naruto la despidió con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron cinco días y Sakura y Naruto siguieron hablando por WA. Hablaban sobre todo de el libro que estaba leyendo Sakura, pero también de cosas triviales. Sakura le preguntó a Naruto si se había puesto aquel gorro de lana por ella y el chico contestó tímidamente que sí.  
El día antes de la fiesta de Sakura volvieron a quedar para verse. Esta vez fueron al cine, como amigos. Se acababa de estrenar una película que Sakura llevaba tiempo queriendo ver, pero a ninguno de sus amigos le gustaba y pensó en Naruto. Él no se lo pensó dos veces y accedió a acompañarla.  
Compraron palomitas y dos tabletas de chocolate que compartieron gustosamente mientras veían la pelicula. En algún momento de la película, Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto que la abrazó tímido.  
Salieron del cine junto a otros muchos comentando la película animados cuando Sakura la vio, su mejor amiga se acercaba por la otra acera. La vería con Naruto. Lo empujó para que no los viera, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡SAKURAA! - gritó acercándose a ella.  
\- 'Ino! - le dio un abrazo a su amiga.  
Ino miró a Naruto que se limitó a sonreír.  
\- ¿No me presentas a tu amigo? - le preguntó acercándose a él.  
Sakura suspiró.  
\- Claro. Ino Naruto, Naruto Ino.  
Ino se tiró encima de él dándole dos besos.  
\- Encantada muñequito. - le guiñó el ojo.  
Sakura se puso furiosa ante aquel gesto.  
\- Y dime Sakura, ¿salíais del cine de ver una romántica? - le preguntó con malicia.  
Sakura se puso roja y miró a Naruto que también se había puesto colorado.  
\- Claro que no, idiota. - le dijo molesta.  
Ino soltó una suave carcajada.  
\- No te pongas asñi, Sakurita.-se acercó a Naruto más - Yo me limitó a preguntar lo que veo, nada más. Dime Naruto, ¿vas a ir al cumpleaños de Sakura?  
\- Claro, ella me ha invitado.  
Ino se sorprendió, no creyó a su amiga capaz de hacer eso con un chico tan mono como aquel.  
\- En ese caso nos veremos allí. - dijo dańdose la vuelta.- Os dejo que sigáis con vuestra cita.  
'¡QUE NO ES UNA CITA! - Le gritó Sakura.- ¡ ES UNA SALIDA DE AMIGOS!  
Ino se fue a todo correr sin parar de reír.  
Naruto la agarró de los hombros para que se tranquilizara un poco.  
\- Oye Sakura, yo me tengo que ir ya. - le dijo Naruto.  
Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarle ignorando a su amiga que ya daba la vuelta a la esquina.  
\- Oh, bueno. - dijo apenada. - Pues te veo mañana entonces.  
Naruto le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como despedida.  
\- Cuenta con ello, alli estaré. - Le sonrió y se fue feliz.

Aquella noche Sakura no podía parar de pensar en Naruto. Sentía cosas raras en el echo cada vez que pensaba en él. Pensó que le gustaba, pero no estaba segura. Hacia mucho que no le gustaba nadie y ya no recordaba la sensación. Decidió llamar a Ino, por mucho que odiara a su amiga algunas veces, necesitaba su consejo.  
Ino le gritó que lo sabía, que sabía que le gustaba Naruto. Sakura seguía pensando que solo era la confusión de estar a dos velas tanto tiempo. Pero Ino le volvía a insistir una y otra vez.  
\- Además, a él tú también le gustas. - le dijo Ino convencida.  
\- Anda ya, loca. Solo soy su amiga.  
\- Ya, ya... Pues esa mirada que tenía de bobo no creo que se la ponga a cualquiera. Además. -añadió. - Cuando me insinué ni se inmutó. Solo tiene ojitos para ti Sakura, y que ojazos tiene el chico.  
\- Ino! - le dijo molesta.  
\- JÁ, lo ves, estás celosa. - le dijo su amiga riendo al otro lado de la linea.  
Sakura musitó algo que no se entendió. Ino seguía riendo.  
\- Ay, Sakura. Mañana le metes un buen morreo delante de todos. -  
\- Ino! No voy a hacer eso.  
\- Y así estrenas los 21, pava. - le instó su amiga.  
\- ¡Ino, no me líes más! - le dijo. - Te veo mañana en la fiesta adios  
Y colgó antes de que su amiga pudiera replicar algo.

Esa noche se acostó pensando en el rubio.

La fiesta de Sakura estaba a rebosar de gente. Amigos suyos, parejas de sus amigos... demasiada gente que no le apetecía ver. Ella esperaba la llegada e su rubio amigo... o el chico que le gustaba... No había conseguido poner en orden sus sentimientos.  
Estaba hablando con Sai un ex de Ino cuando alguien le tocó el hombro suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, la persona que llevaba toda la tare esperando.  
Traía un gorro de lana, se había convertido en costumbre al parecer, una camisa naranja y una camiseta negra debajo, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas negras. Su pelo seguía tan desaliñado como siempre.  
Sakura ignoró a Sai y se tiró a los brazos de Naruto, pillándolo por sorpresa. Sakura se separó de él. El estaba como un tomate.  
\- ¡Has venido! - dijo contenta.  
\- Sí, perdón por llegar tan tarde. se disculpó él. - Pero te he traído un regalo.  
Sakura miró a Naruto pero no vio ninguna bolsa, ni paquete ni nada.  
El chico se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una bolsita de tela rosa. Se la tendió a Sakura que la cogió.  
\- Espero que te guste. Aunque algo me dice que sí.  
Sakura abrió la bolsita y sacó lo que había en el interior. Era el collar que no pudo comprar cuando quedó con Naruto la primera vez.  
\- Oh Naruto, es precioso. Muchas gracias. - se abalanzó sobre él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Él tuvo el tiempo justo para abrazarla por la cintura.  
Seguía abrazada a su cuello, él la miraba a los ojos. Ella no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos tampoco. Recordó las palabras de Ino y no lo pensó. Se acercó a su boca y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ella se separó riendo ante la mirada de Naruto, que tenia los ojos como platos y estaba rojo.  
\- Naruto, parpadea hombre. - le dijo riendo.  
Él despertó y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza.  
\- Dime que no he soñado que me besabas, por favor Sakura. - dijo sin dejar de reír.  
Sakura volvió a besarle, esta vez él cerro los ojos.  
\- No, definitivamente no lo he soñado. -dijo feliz. - ¿Lo harías otra vez?  
Sakura hundió las manos en su cabello y luego pegó su nariz a la de él.  
\- No, hazlo tú. - dijo ella frotando su nariz.  
Él la agarró del rostro y la besó, la besó con intensidad. Los dos se entregaron a ese beso. De pronto toda la sala comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar ante la nueva pareja.  
\- Sakura, ¿quieres salir conmigo? - le preguntó él.  
\- Claro que quiero, tonto. - le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Y así acaba esta historia, en la que dos chicos se unieron por uno de sus intereses comunes, la lectura.


End file.
